Supernatural Survivability
The power to survive nearly any situation. Advanced version of Enhanced Vitality. Also Called *Cheating Death *Supernatural Vitality Capabilities The user is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or almost any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. Applications *Impossible State Survival *Lifeless Continuation Associations * Anatomical Liberation * Cartoon Physics * Death Prevention * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Regeneration * Escape Artistry * Indomitable Will * Immortality * Invulnerability * Pain Suppression * Regenerative Durability * Supernatural Self-Preservation Variations * Outbreak Survivalist Limitations * This power alone doesn't allow the user to heal damage, simply survive it. * This power alone doesn't make the user immortal, just very hard to kill. * This power alone doesn't make the user immune to the pain. Known Users See Also: No One Could Survive That. Gallery File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) both always survive their insanely destructive battles, with Ernie even surviving a fatal fall, beheaded by a propeller, smashed in the head, impaled and burned by a shuttle's engine. Shishio06.jpg|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) survived being burned alive and getting shot in the head. The Joker.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics), despite being a normal human, has cheated death on numerous occasions, surviving being shot repeatedly, electrocuted, and thrown off buildings among other situations. Michael Myers.jpg|Michael Myers (Halloween) has survived such situations as being burned alive, shot repeatedly, and being stabbed in the neck and chest. BB.png|Brick Baxter/Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) survived being burned alive and possibly being blown into space. Liquid Snake.jpg|Liquid Snake (Metal Gear) survived a helicopter crash, a 10-meter fall, multiple hits from surface-to-air missiles, getting caught in the explosion of a Metal Gear, and finally a jeep crash before succumbing to the FOXDIE virus. Vigo.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) originally died by being, in this order, poisoned, stabbed, shot, hung, stretched, disemboweled, drawn and quartered, and his severed head still lived long enough to warn that he would return. Angel1.jpg|As a vampire, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can survive and heal from near-limitless amounts of bodily damage so long as his head is not removed and/or his heart is not pierced by wood. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Thanks to her regenerative powers, Saya Otonashi (Blood+) can survive virtually anything short of being injected with her sister's Poisonous Blood. Mohra_Demons.jpg|Mohra Demons (Angel) can survive any wound so long as the red gem on their foreheads is unharmed. Vamp MGS.jpg|Thanks to the nanomachines in his blood, Vamp (Metal Gear) can easily shrug off what would typically be a mortal wound, such as a bullet to the head. ClaireBennetpromo.jpg|Thanks to her regenerative powers, Claire Bennet (Heroes) has been able to survive, among other things, a broken neck, a nuclear explosion, and falls from virtually any height. Midnighter.png|Midnighter (Wildstorm) has survived a broken neck, broken limbs, holes through his chest, and being burned alive; he even claims to have beaten AIDS in "six weeks." Jason_Voorhees.jpg|Alive or undead, Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) has survived being shot repeatedly, hanged, electrocuted, burned alive, and taking an axe blade to the face. Garrus_Vakarian.png|Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) survived being gunned down by a gunship, as well as a missile to the face. Cuvie.jpg|Chirico Cuvie (Armored Trooper Votoms) has survived every type of horrible situation possible, including being exposed to the vacuum of space for an hour and even surviving a space station the size of a solar system landing on top of him. Kushina_Uzumaki_full.png|Like all members of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) possesses incredible stamina and vitality, to the extent that she was able to survive the usually-fatal process of having a tailed beast extracted from her body. File:Whitebeard_Dies_While_Standing.png|Edward Newgate (One Piece) survived over 400 injuries, a burn hole through his chest and even half his face blown off, and even with his old age, he fought onward until he died standing much later. one-piece-5843665.jpg|Kaido (One Piece) attempting suicide from jumping off of a sky island..... one-piece-5843683.jpg|....And surviving it without a scratch. Doflamingo's Strings.png|Doflamingo's (One Piece) will to live stems from his childhood when he was tortured to the point where he saved himself from Law's Gamma Knife and Luffy's King Kong Gun. Child of Chaos.jpeg|Even after being stabbed straight through, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) still managed to survive. The_Captain_Scarlet_likeness.PNG|Due to possessing the Mysteron power of "retrometabolism", Captain Scarlet (Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) has survived many fatal situations. Ryu hayabusa.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) can survive the most brutal injuries, deadliest poison and even the ancient curse Grip of Murder. Jinbe survive magma punch.gif|Jinbe's (One Piece) tremendous tenacity allowed him to survive a magma blast straight through his chest. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries